


Enfys Nest Captured by the Hutts

by ErrantAdventure



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantAdventure/pseuds/ErrantAdventure
Summary: If you want to live, don't fuck with Enfys





	Enfys Nest Captured by the Hutts

Crimson Dawn will just send a lot of guns and kill you. But the Hutts have always been known for drama. So, when their goons managed to get the drop on Enfys Nest, putting a gun against a child’s head to get her cooperation then hitting her with a sleep dart when she complied with their order to remove her helmet, they didn’t kill her straight away. Instead, she woke up in a dank cell, and was beaten repeatedly, never asked questions. Then, after days in the dark, she was hauled to a huge arena, filled with shouting beings of many species, waiting for a spectacle. A dozen other captives were in the pit with her.

A guard struck her in the back, forcing her to her knees. They tossed a sword at her feet, then retreated and shut the door. Gladiatorial combat it was, then. Enfys smiled through cracked, bleeding lips. These fools captured Enfys Nest. They took her armor, her allies, her weapons, her bike. They beat her, starved her, and planned to watch her die. And then the fools

gave

her

a

weapon.

They probably thought the walls too high for escape. They probably thought the prisoners would never unite against them. They probably thought their guards were sufficient. Maybe some of the spectators would be nice enough to tell the other Hutts how wrong they were. The guards, and the Hutt in attendance, certainly wouldn’t be able to. Defending the weak prisoners against the stronger ones without harming the stronger ones was very convincing, and after a few minutes—and booing crowds—Enfys had all but one on her side to help her break out. The twelfth came at her, determined to be the winner and get the Hutt’s prize; he died. The rest rushed toward the only door.

Enfys knew the guards would start shooting soon; she had to make herself a more enticing target than her allies. They probably thought the walls were too high, but her fingertips made it, and her fingertips were strong. She climbed up just as the shooting started.

The nearest guard fell to her immediately, and then she had a blaster. Not normally her preference, but it made two things happen: the guards turned to shoot at her instead of her allies, and the crowd panicked.

In the chaos that followed, the guards fell either to Enfys’ precise strikes or the others’ mass attacks. Enfys had no intention to kill the unarmed Hutt who made no move against her, but the other eleven intended to have their vengeance. The Hutt did not last long.

Enfys knew her facial anonymity had to come to an end someday, but at least if images of her were captured during this escapade, they were images of the Angel of Death freeing prisoners and bringing justice to their torturers. She figured she could live with that.


End file.
